megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
High Pixie
High Pixie (ハイピクシー, Haipikushī) is a recurring demon in the series. History High Pixies are high ranking pixies that act as leaders or commanders of younger pixies. Generally, a charismatic pixie can obtain this rank from proving its skill and loyalty. They watch over the younger pixies as guardians, and ensure they are kept out of danger, although they are every bit as mischievous as their younger counterparts. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Persona 3 FES: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4: The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yousei *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne High Pixie can be obtained through evolving the basic Pixie. High Pixie can evolve into Queen Mab by leveling up. Player cannot fuse her but can still persuade them to join in any normal encounter. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' High Pixie primarily appears within Shibuya field and the Quartz instance. She appears in NPC form with DB Matsuda in the Quartz lobby and is the source of the follow-up quest to Dewdrops from a Flower where she forces the player to help find an antidote for Titania. High Pixie also plays a part in the To My Beloved quest as the older sister Pixie needs to ask for advice from. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' High Pixie is available through Special Fusion. The ingredient demons are Pixie, Lilim, and Harpy. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Raidou encounters a High Pixie while heading to Tsukigata Mansion. The High Pixie keeps teleporting him away so he cannot reach the mansion. Eventually, she lets him through. The same High Pixie is met again in the Great Summoner's Hall. It turns out that she is Nagi's demon. The two are highly confident that they are an unbeatable team. However, High Pixie ends up being killed by the guardian demon. But in the ending, she is revived. ''Persona 3 FES'' High Pixie is one of the new Personas that has been added in the FES version of the game. ''Persona 4 the Animation'' High Pixie first appears in Episode 12 where she was used to cast an electricity spell on Shadow Mitsuo. However, this failed and Shadow Mitsuo retaliated with an Agilao. High Pixie also represents the bond between Yu and Yukiko Amagi. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *In SMT II: Akuma Daishiten (Demonic Encyclopaedia), series artist Kazuma Kaneko has explained the upright spiked hairstyle of High Pixie is purposed to render the word, high. *In Persona 4, High Pixie is the only Persona that can learn the passive skill Invigorate 1. Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Skill Order Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV